This revised proposal by a consortium of three of the DHHS- designated National Centers of Excellence in Women's Health (COEs) is to develop a reliable and valid self-administered survey instrument to measure women's satisfaction with their primary health care. The specific aims are to: (1) assess the reliability and validity of the Primary Care Satisfaction Survey for Women (PCSSW) instrument in a large field test of women and demonstrate the performance of the instrument relative to standard patient satisfaction tools; (2) assess the comparability of patient satisfaction in subgroups of women defined by age and race/ethnicity; and (3) analyze the variables associated with satisfaction with primary care visits in a geographically and sociodemographically diverse sample of women. After a small pretest in clinical settings, a field test will be conducted on 1,500 women ages 18 and over making primary care visits in the participating sites, using pre-visit and post-visit self- administered questionnaires completed at point of service. The field test will be used to establish the psychometric properties of the PCSSW and to analyze the personal,provider, and visit- related variables associated with women's satisfaction with primary care. Comparisons between COE-affiliated sites and other sites also will be made. This women-specific instrument will be the first of its kind and will be useful as a stand-alone tool or as a supplement to standard patient satisfaction instruments for purposes of assessing patient satisfaction with primary care in research and in quality improvement efforts.